Chynberg Voivodeship
Chynberg Voivodeship (val.: Województwo Chynberskie or just Chynberg) is on of the five valruzian voivodeships, created in April 4245 with Administrative Reform. It occupies 630.600 km² and is the largest voivodeship by area in Valruzia. Its principal cities are its capital city of Hel, Bawierzow and Jeziorne Sady. Majority of its territory is mountainous. It borders Kampania Voivodeship and Valusian Voivodeship to the west and Ruzian Voivodeship to the south. It is an important industrial region in the country with second largest deposits of crude oil and natural gas. It is also an important cultural center with numerous castles and fortresses which are one of the main tourist attractions. Geography The Voivodeship is located in the north-east part of Valruzia and borders: * Federal Republic of Likatonia - 311 kilometers. * Dem. Republic of Lodamun - 845 kilometers. * Baltusia - 865 kilometers. and the following voivodeships: * Kampania Voivodeship - 199 kiloemters. * Valusian Voivodeship - 915 kilometers. * Ruzian Voivodeship - 368 kilometers. It is the largest and most diverse in terms of geography voivodeship in Valruzia. Majority of the east-northern part of the region is covered by the Kagan Mountain Range with the highest elevation point in the country Plarix Peak (Szczyt Plparys) at 4.230 meters above the sea level. The western part of the voivodeship is covered with highlands with the biggest being Central Valruzian Highland with about 97 thousand square kilometers. In the south the region is mostly flat and covered by numerous plains and lowlands. The rivers Libard and Turycz have their sources in the northern part of the voivodeship. Transportation Due to its geography and landform the density of transportation infrastructure in the Chynberg Voivodeship is at the last place in the country. Only a few important routes pass through the voivodeship. Chynberg is famous for its mountaneous cargo railroads which pass through the Kagan Mountain Range. The biggest airport in the region is located near its capital city of Hel - Hel International Airport. Subdivision of the Voivodeship Chynberg Voivodeship is the largest Voivodeship in Valruzia by area. It is divided into 19 counties (3 cities with county rights, 16 land counties) and 1480 municipalities: 278 urban municipalities, 512 urban-rural municipalities, and 690 rural municipalities. Counties in the Chynberg Voivodeship form two districts (rejencja). In the north of Chynberg, counties bordering with Lodamun and Likatonia form North-East District (Rejencja Północno-Wschodnia). The Sejmik of the Voivodeship is planning to establish a new district in the centralpart of the voivodeship wchich would associate counties and municipalites which have an extensive oil extraction and rafining industry. Chynberg is home to numerous industries and companies. Walatom and Enerwal combined are the biggest employer in the Voivodeship and are followed by WKN Volantis. Governors (Since Democratic restoration, 4644) Majority means the winning party got an absolute majority in the regional chamber; Coalition means the winning party needed to agree with one or more parties in order to have majority in the chamber; Minority means the winning party did not have an absolute majority in the regional chamber, regardless of whether it was in coalition with other parties or not. Category:Places in Valruzia Category:Regions Category:Voivodeships of Valruzia